1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor apparatus including a chip-size packaged semiconductor chip, and an endoscope apparatus including the semiconductor apparatus, and specifically relates to a semiconductor apparatus with a wiring board joined to a second principal surface thereof, the second principal surface opposing a first principal surface with a semiconductor device formed thereon, and an endoscope apparatus including the semiconductor apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A semiconductor apparatus includes a semiconductor chip with a semiconductor device formed thereon, and a package that connects the semiconductor chip to, e.g., an external wiring board. In recent years, in response to the demand for high-density packaging, there has been an increase in use of chip-size packaging (CSP), which enables packaging in a size substantially equal to that of the semiconductor chip.
In CSP, an external connection electrode portion for a semiconductor device is formed on a second principal surface of a semiconductor chip from a first principal surface on which the semiconductor device is formed via through wires. For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2008-270650 discloses a semiconductor apparatus with stud bumps formed in an electrode portion. However, in the semiconductor apparatus with the above structure, a semiconductor apparatus is mounted on a wiring board via stud bumps by pressure bonding, and thus, stress is applied to the semiconductor chip.